His Jeans
by EquiusEllis
Summary: After seeing his new love interests take over the first day of school scene, Dave Strider takes high stakes for attracting the very lovely target.
1. Chapter 1

You, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Equius Zahhak, and Gamzee Makara, stood at the front building on the steps of Skia High. It was September 12th, the first day school, and the official last day of summer until the year would be over for the heat to overtake your state. Even though the sun was shrouded in dark clouds, you slipped on your sunglasses to hide yours eyes from the on coming crowd.

Only your friends knew about your eye condition. You being albino, your eyes were corona were bleached cherry red. Many of your ex-girlfriends thought you had contacts behind those shades, they broke up with you when they found out they were real.

You decided to stop dating girls after your sophomore year.

But other then that, you're name was Dave Strider, part-time DJ along with being the all time Cool Kid.

And boy were you in for a surprise.

You and your friends made your way through the halls, each stopping at lockers to gather your things.

"Dave! John! Guys!" A high pitched voice called after you.

You turned, the voice belonging to your other friend, Jade Harley. Her and your sister, Rose Lalonde and three other girls; Nepeta Lejion, Aradia Megido, and Feferi Pexies.

The girls arrived, Nepeta jumping up on Equius's back, Aradia head-bumping Tavros, and Feferi hugging Sollux.

After they all got acquainted, Jade wrapped her arm around your shoulders, "did you see the two new students yet?"

This piqued your interests instantly, "new students? Who?"

"Well...I don't know, just two adorable guys that just left the limo as we just arrived~" Jade replied.

John ears caught up the conversation, "A limo? Was it a white one?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

John scratched the back of his neck, "I was walking with Vriska this morning and saw it."

"Oh, did you happen to see them?" Rose asked, barely looking up from her book.

"Nope. Tinted windows." John replied.

Nepeta sat atop Equius's shoulders and shouted, "There they are! Coming down the hall! And sweet kittens are they cute!"

Dave turned and his heart skipped a beat instantly.

The two boys strutted in, one in a black short-sleeved sweater and a red tank top underneath, popping some gum. The other boy, wearing a light-violet shirt and a jacket, a scarf around his neck, and shades shielding his eyes from the crowed as they watch them pass. They seemed to be stepping on some kind of beat that you yourself couldn't figure out. You were all about music. But this beat was all to complicated, especially when two hot bros were walking right past you, strutting their stuff and one of them throwing a quick glance at you.

You stood up straight and tucked your hands into your pockets, deciding to eye-flirt with him back, nodding your head at him. He turned away, swinging his hips in those tight grey skinny jeans that hugged his ass all to well.

You watched them walk down the hall. The boy leaving you star-struck. You seriously needed to get his name.

"I call dibs on sunglasses." Sollux said, slapping his hand on your shoulder as he stared at Sunglasses's ass.

"Sure..." Once they turned down the hall, you leaned against the lockers. "Holy shit"

John was staring at the floor, " 'holy shits's right. Gosh"

"I told you you were gay man"

"Alright Dave, I'm just trying to figure that out myself...I gotta go meet Vriska, I'll see you guys at lunch."

No one said nothing. Tavros ran his fingers through his mohawk, Gamzee stared off into space, the same expression on his face when the two passed.

"Equius? Are you okay?" Nepeta asked. Everyone looked up at Equius to see him perspiring, sweat running down his face and neck.

"Uh oh, damnit Equius!" Nepeta jumped down from his wet shoulder, inspecting her now-wet sleeves and jeans, "Great. Aradia?"

Aradia nodded and smiled, taking Equius's hand and guiding him to the nurses office down the hall, Nepeta following closely behind. You watched them and smiled. Equius always had that weird-as-hell sweating problem. So far he was able to control it, but after what they all just saw, might as well use that sweat to help clean out the sink in your bathrooms.

You looked to your red and white G-shock watch and told the others that you had to visit your locker, walking ahead and turning the corner.

You turned another corner and saw black sweater at his locker, arranging the books and others in his locker and then fluffing his hair. You felt excitement stream through your veins. Damn that boy and his hair, his cute heart-shaped face, those eyes, and those jeans for covering up that delicious ass.

"Hey! Dickwad! What the fuck is your deal?"

He broke your train of thought, staring at you. You stood there in shock, but your surprise was concealed by your glasses.

"Nothing. What's your deal?" You replied. What?

You walked over to him and stood next to locker. Staring at him, and him staring right back. David Strider what the hell are you doing?

You gave him your most intense stare, tilting your head foreword and pulling down your glasses, revealing your eyes to him. God dammit Dave this is your first time doing this please stop!

Your new little _trick_ must of worked. The shorter boys cheeks were flushed red. And damn was he cute.

After light conversation that soon ended in him yelling at you, he slammed his locker shut, schedule in hand, and walked off, his hips swinging from side-to-side as he stomped away. You leaned with your back against the locker. Karkat Vantas's eyes were brown. Almost like chocolate, with hints of cherry red in them. So fucking cute.

"Hey! Asshat!"

He called out to you, you lifting your head to look at him. You smirked, pushing yourself away from the locker and answering him, "what? _Karkitten_~?"

He flushed again, turning fully to you, his hand on his hip, "Are you gonna help me through this damn maze of a school or what?"

You chuckled and made your way to him. You stood atleast a foot taller then him, the shorter looking up at you with a slight tint of red filling his vanilla cheeks. You slipped your hand out your pocket and crooked your arm, "Shall we?"

He stared at you, and surprisingly, without the fiery hatred in his eyes. You noticed his the corner of his cute lips twitching as he slipped his arms through yours.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You live with your best friend, Eridan Ampora, his god-awful older brother, Cronus Ampora, and his father.

You arrived at school ready to rule.

And already you found the perfect asshole to share the next two years with.

Crap.

_**Alright, there. A cute story based on a post on tumblr I've been obsessing over, and I finally wrote a thing for it. If there's any grammar errors or anything, please send some feed back**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. back with an update. **

**ON THE DAY OF THE HOMESTUCK FUCKING UPDATE.**

* * *

><p>After school, you were sitting in Eridan's white limo, staring out at trees as they passed. Each one seemed almost the same. Oh but of course, this neighborhood had the same damn trees. The neighborhood of the rich. Fuck.<p>

"Kar, What's wrong?" Eridan placed his hand on your shoulder. You turned to him and sighed dramatically, "nooooo Eridan! I'm feeling greeeaaat!"

Eridan sat up straight and gave you that look that made his features look almost like triangles. Eyes slit, lips pursed, almost like he was about to lecture you but was waiting for you to spill. You hated that look. And of course you were spilling your guts out to the guy.

You tried very hard not to mention anything about 'Prince Charming'. How he practically swept you off your feet off your feet with the cheesiest move. And how you practically fell for it. And it's highly likely that you probably fell really hard. Hard enough for you to-

"Alright, I fucking get it!"

Eridan looked at you, "Kar, are you sure nothing happened today?" Concern could be heard in voice. You popped a piece of gum in your mouth and kept quiet until you two were finally home, in your respective rooms, and you taking a four hour nap and eating dinner while watching a marathon of romance movies.

After that night of on-coming bombardment from Eridan and his father, you finally fell asleep.

The next morning you were officially stumped. Mostly by the fact of you were going to wear, and if 'Prince Charming' was going to be there with his annoying irony and his annoying, snarky remarks, along with his annoyingly white-blond hair, his piercing blood red eyes...

You staring at your walk-in closet. Not at anything particalular, just imagining him smiling at you, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face...

You shook your head of these thoughts, walking into your closet to find a suitable outfit; a white sweater that slipped off your shoulders, dark blue skinnies, and grey combat boots. After getting dressed and hearing Cronus and Eridan's ridiculous banters over time spent in the bathroom, you decided to leave your hair the way it was; down and around your heart-shaped face.

Your only doing because HE liked it. He had ruffled your hair before you parted ways in the courtyard, you growling at him and threading to tear his arm off he didn't take his hand away from your locks. He only - and dramatically - took you from waist and pulled you close.

"I can do whatever I want, Karkles."

You flushed at the memory, grabbing your messenger bag from your bed and out toward the stairs and to the foyer, waiting for Eridan.

Eridan was dressed more flamboyantly then yesterday, a tank top showing off his figure, a black shrug of some sort, and stripped skinnies. He noticed you staring and pinched you, letting you know that he'll talk about it in the limo ride. After making themselves comfortable, Eridan was gripping his shrug, "I think I might a guy..."

You turned to him in interest, "really?"

"Yeah...he's in two of my classes...tall, lanky...with some muscle...major computer dork though..." He looked out the window.

You stared at him, "Is that atleast a good thing?"

"Y-yeah! It's just...there's this girl he always with..." He squeezed his shrug. You knew this. Eridan hated having someone in the way of something he wanted. You only had this problem once, and you never intend on thinking about it. Ever.

When you arrived at school, he was there, next to his group of friends, Strider - you'd at least call him by his last name - was wearing a red t-shirt with his signature broken record on the front. Anger and butterflies gathered in the pit of your stomach.

Damn it...

Eridan got out and you both made your way to the school building, both of you using your hips to grab at the crowds attention. Especially Strider's.

He - and his weird friend in red and blue glasses - followed both of you inside. The inhabitants of the hall parted ways again for you like the Red Sea, watching, memorizing your every step.

Once again, just like yesterday, had taken the breath out of everyone watching. It was perfect.

You parted ways with Eridan at your locker. Once he was out of ear-shot, arms wrapped around your waist.

"Helllooooo gorgeous~"

"Strider!" You pushed him away, but he only tightened his grip. You tried shoving his fingers away, only to stop and stare at your hands on his. How oddly...perfect...they looked together.

"Stopped fighting I see? My adorable maiden."

Your blood boiled instantly.

"Damnit Dav-!"

You stopped instantly. You were about to say his name. Oh fuck!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-.

"What?" He sounded a little concerned. You turned to look at him, but all you saw was you're reflection.

"I...fuck...I didn't mean to...fuck fuck FUCK!" He cursed.

Dave chuckled, grabbing your chin and turning your face to his. "At least a date and a kiss before all that."

"What- hmm!"

He was kissing you. It was only the second day since you met him. And he was kissing you. His lips were chapped, but still incredibly skillful as he kissed you harder. The anger in belly subsided to only those butterflies. You pulled away for breath, your lips parted slightly. He took this chance immediately, his tongue darting in and taking yours. His warm appendage took yours. Oh fuck...fuck...

Oh fuck it! Wrap your arms around his neck already!

You did. And surprisingly, you couldn't be more happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading guys. Ill have an update in tomorrow. <strong>**_hopefully._**

**But otherwise, thanks again for reading and feedback is great. See yall' tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

You and Dave were to amazed by what you saw. Two boys, dressed too flamboyantly for even girls to comprehend, one you barely recognized, the other, you've had a crush on since freshman year. Eridan Ampora captured your attention when you and your ex-girlfriend, Feferi Peixies, whom was good friends with him at the time, had attended school with him. He wore clothes less flamboyant than this year, but his hair streak and his annoyance towards you was were the things to tore your eyes away from Feferi to him. It was as if he wanted this attention, but he made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with you.

Not until freshman year of high school at least. That year, it was obvious. His massive crush on you. You and Feferi were still together, but soon you both decided breaking up was an option. Feferi told you that she seemed to notice a change in Eridan since middle school. You figured as well, seeing him glance your way in class, and when he passed you, he'd flick the back of your head and walk off. Without making a comment. You've like him since middle school, you replied to her that day over coffee. It was likely that he'd never even give you this kind of attention in middle school. Yep. You knew Eridan had it bad for your brain-tech ass. It was just a matter of time before Eridan would ever acknowledge it.

But you've had never found the boy more attractive then that day when he and the new kid were strutting the hallway like it was their personal catwalk. You were torn between grabbing him and pulling him into the closest bathroom and ravaging him, or leaving him be to allow the crowd the glorious view of his ass in his striped jeans.

Sitting in your math class, Eridan entered, a purple tank top covering his delicious ivory skin. You wanted badly to taint his skin with hickeys so red, people would think Eridan painted them there. You had to admit, Eridan was sure fire eye-candy for anyone. Even those who claimed themselves to homophobes. You've even heard a group of girls say if it weren't for his best friend, they'd take advantage of him right on the spot. Damn, even that was making you seethe even when nothing that drastic happened to him yet. He slipped into the empty seat before you and you grit your teeth at the sight.

The back of his shirt was revealed. Damn it, you want to take him and trail bite marks all down his sides, and right along his spine. You smiled, 'let's play a little game, Eridan'

As class began, you leaned foreword and trailed you index finger up his spine. He shivered. You smirked, running you're finger up his back once again, his body shuddering. And hour later, he was staring at you, his lovely eyes angrily squint at you.

"Wwhat. The. Hell?" His speech impediment was the cutest thing about him that bothered you. Why was he was he so hot? Damn son seriously.

"What? I didn't do anything." Your lisp was surprisingly under control. As long as you didn't produce a single 's', you were set.

"You were tickling me, you arse!"

"Tickling? Huh, maybe if you weren't wearing that top I wouldn't have to 'tickle' anything." You leaned foreword and winked at him.

His cheeks were flooded with red. He looked down and sighed, "I wwasn't wwearing this...for you to tease me..."

His accent also kicked in. Damn Scottish playboy. No. Wait. Not playboy. More like Yourboy. You waited for him to continue, only to have him get up drop his shrug on the floor, standing before you.

"I wwanted you to see me in this...I...I just..." He leaned foreword, his soft lips pressing against yours.

You smiled into the kiss. Wrapping your hand around his waist and pulling him into your lap, he wrapping his arms around your neck. It was a really good thing the teacher left for lunch. It was also better that you promised her a cupcake the next day for privacy with your future boyfriend. Eridan moaned as you deepened the kiss, tilting his head for more access to his mouth, exploring his warm embrace and his tongue that soon tangoed with yours. His lovely hands laced at the back of your neck.

You pulled away and ran your fingers up his back,"so..."

He replied, "so..."

"Doeth thith mean that we'll finally be dating?"

He giggled and hugged you, kissing the nape of your neck, "of course you lisping idiot."

**hey guys. Me again. Yeah, i finally got to post this...fluff...**

**fluff fluffy fluff fluff **

**guys help its too cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

The whole day was just sunshine and rainbows. The skies, even though they were greeting the afternoon with afternoon showers. School was ending and the students filed out of the buildings, mingling and all off in the there own directions.

You waited outside patiently for Karkat to arrive. Your morning was filled with utter surprise along with a bit of romance that you found unexpected, you swished through the columns on your phone, speculating either texting Karkat and asking where the hell he was, or texting your new boyfriend and asking whether he was free for the afternoon. You shook your head to both, straightening your shawl on your shoulders.

You called your driver and told him you and Kar would be walking home. Speaking of which, the angry teen arrived outside, shouting at his obvious crush, whom was probably teasing him earlier. The strider kid poked at Kar, who bit back and allow his flushed face to be shown to Strider. Following the two, was Sollux Captor, hands tucked into his pockets, snickering at the bickering couple. You smiled, involuntarily making your way to him. When he saw you, he smiled right back.

"Hey..." You were surprised at your shyness, pushing up your glasses. He reached out for you and nervously embraced him, resting your head on his bony shoulder. You didn't mind it surprisingly.

"Aww Karkitty," you heard Dave, looking up to see him hugging Kar from behind, Karkat flushing and staring at you. You flushed back and hid your face into Sollux's shoulder, Sollux wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Why can't we be like that!" Dave exclaimed.

Kar looked down and then pushed out of Dave's arms, "Do you really think a single kiss can confirm out fucking relationship?" He asked, looking up at Dave.

You called your father to let him know that you'd arrive late that evening. Your weekend was going to begin quite weirdly along with one-to many double dates.

You were convinced that Karkat didn't care about being asked out. You knew he was everything but romantic when it came to actually being in a relationship. Soon enough, after all those romance movies you had endured beside him, you found so obvious that he wanted nothing more then to just be in love. You thought it was cute. How he wanted to be in some romanticized situations and to swept off his feet - sorta like a maiden in distress. Since Dave arrived, Kar was either a screaming banshee about somethings while on some days he'd be happily sitting beside Dave, trying to capture his attention and usually do the weird couple things he's always wanted to do.

You don't doubt him.

A double date to the movies. That was the plan for the afternoon. The only good movie that looked cute enough to watch was the Book of Life. At first, your dates were against it, but you and Kar were always a step ahead of them, showcasing dual puppy dog faces. Eyes wide and watery, bottom lip jutted out and all Sollux and Dave saw were angels with transparent devil horns poking out there heads.

Dave chuckled.

_Karkat with horns_.

The boys finally agreed after being stared at for almost 20 minutes, the four of you entered the theater with nothing more to say.

That evening was possibly the weirdest evening you spent with your friends ever. Dave and Karkat were up ahead, bickering with each other. You and Sollux were in back as you were walking home from the movies, a tub of popcorn still in your hands after the movie. You reached out and grabbed Sollux's hand as you walked.

This weekend was going to be a long one. But hell, you were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for being late. Slight writers block. <strong>

**I swear these chapters are getting so much shorter each time I write.**

**I'll have another post tomorrow or Thursday. Bye guys!**


End file.
